Letting Go
by ndubzmeaneverything
Summary: A fic that focus's on Sam.Tom. Fletch and Zoe, its a story on all four of them Sam and Tom are trying to mend they're fractured relationship. Fletch is having troubles of his own with his relationship with Tess and his wife. and that leaves Zoe with the constant sexual tension with Ash.Will they ever get together?.
1. Chapter 1

**I simply had to write & Post this after last night's epsiode. Please Enjoy. This is what happened next after the final scene & i've also thrown in some of next week too. As always reviews are appericated.**

Sam stared at Tom in horror at what had just happened. She glared at him for a few seconds before Tom placed his hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off. 'Sam I-' Tom started 'No, don't bother. Don't even waste your breath' she told him. Before she walked out the room. 'it was an accident' Tom said under his breath but it was too late for Sam to hear. She carried on walking not really looking where she was going before she knocked into Zoe. Zoe noticed the upset expression on Sam's face and was about to ask what was wrong but she turned and noticed that it was now thin air. Dieciding to follow out and see what was wrong, zoe left the ED and as she left. She heard the sound of sobs and tears coming not far from the distance. And went to follow it, she soon found Sam agaisnt the wall tears spilling from her eyes. 'Sam is everything okay?' she asked concerned for her friend and colleauge.

'i'm fine really Zoe. Its nothing' Sam told her. Not wanting to be seen in this state. 'Sam we both know its thats not true. How about you change from your scrubs and you come back to mine and you can tell me all about it?' Zoe offered. Hoping she would accept. She saw Sam nodd, 'i'll wait for you near the carpark' Zoe told her. 'Thanks' Sam told her. 'Your welcome Sam' Zoe told her before walking away.

Sam soon headed back inside the ED and she saw Tom. Completely ingoring his presence. As she changed from her scrubs and took her stethscope from around her neck. Once changed she closed the locker and grabbed her jacket before turning around to face Tom. 'Don't even bother waiting up, because i'm not coming home' she told him. 'why, where are you going?' Tom questioned in a now normal calm tone.

'i'm staying with a friend' and thats all Sam told him before she left. And was gone from the staffroom and headed out the ED. To find Zoe in her awaiting car. Sam got in to the passenger side. Before Zoe put her foot on the pedal and they were gone, Tom managed to get out side the ED just as the car sped away into the distance.

Sam then turned to face Zoe who was driving 'thanks for this,' she told her. 'Your welcome, i'm guessing it's got something to do with Tom?' zoe asked as she braked at the lights. 'is it that obvious?' Sam said. 'Well.. he did seem a bit miffed off when i saw him' Zoe said.

'can we just forget about it for now? I really don't want to talk about it' Sam said. 'Sure if thats what you want' Zoe told her.

'can we make a stop somewhere first before going back to yours?' Sam asked.

'Course' Zoe replied.

'Thanks. I need to go to Tom's apartment' Sam told her.

'how come?' Zoe asked.

'to collect my stuff, my belongings' Sam told her.

'surely its nothing you both can't sort out' Zoe told her.

'no, it's over. We're done' Sam said firmly, and that was that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick thanks for the reviews! Much appreciated as always, nuff love F x**

'Make yourself at home' Zoe said as she unlocked the door to the apartment, Sam walked in first. She looked around, it wasn't what she expected for her boss's apartment. 'Do you want a drink?' Zoe asked. 'Depends on what you have?' Sam asked. 'Tea? Coffee? Wine?' Zoe suggested the choices. 'Have you anything stronger?' Sam asked.

'I may have a bottle of vodka lurking around somewhere in the fridge' Zoe said. 'Sounds perfect, and thanks for letting me stay. I appreciate it' Sam told her. 'it's fine and the spare room is upstairs to your right' Zoe informed her as she closed the front door and headed into the kitchen, while Sam picked up the bags she had brought from Tom's apartment, and went up the stairs.

Following Zoe's direction and she found the spare room, she placed the bags on the bed just as her mobile rang. She looked at the caller 'incoming Call – Tom' Sam quickly hit the reject button. He can call as much as he likes. There's no way I'm answering it, she then left her phone on the bed and closed the door. Heading back downstairs.

Sam then entered the living room and found a shot glass sat on the coffee table. 'So you going to tell me what's gone on between you and Tom?' Zoe asked as Sam downed the shot in one.

'We argued. And to be honest I need a bit of breathing space, from him' Sam told her. She wasn't going to tell her the full story.

'Well maybe once you've both calmed down, you can sort it out?' Zoe said.

'No. it's over. I can't trust him not after-' Sam stopped herself.

'After what Sam?' Zoe asked looking at her.

'It doesn't matter' Sam said suddenly.

'You can trust me you know. Nothing you say will leave these four walls. I won't judge' Zoe told her, hoping that would ease Sam's anxiety.

'We argued, had a bit of a scuffle. And he caught me with his elbow' Sam told her.

'Caught you where?' Zoe asked.

'Under my eye and cheek' Sam answered her question before placing a hand on the cheek that Tom had caught. It was painful to touch, she could feel a bruise forming underneath the skin, Sam knew that when the bruise did appear. People would start talking. And the rumour bank would fire up.

'I can see this is upsetting you, so we'll forget about it for now. You don't have to go into work tomorrow. I can easily have cover arranged for you if that's something you'd like? Nobody will question why you're not in work, Sam you're a brilliant doctor. Don't let something like this knock you down' Zoe told her.

'Thanks. It means a lot' Sam replied with a smile before refilling her shot glass

'It's just what happened with Tom. Made me remember the promise I made to myself' Sam said before she could stop herself.

'What promise?' Zoe asked.

'I promised myself that I would never let myself get into a violent relationship again. I won't put myself through that again' Sam said.

'Have you been in a violent relationship before?' Zoe questioned, she saw Sam nod.

'With Dylan'


	3. Chapter 3

'Hi This Is Sam, Sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can'. Tom threw his phone against the wall in frustration. Sam was clearly screening her calls, he decided to wait till the morning to speak to her, he knew she was working the morning shift, and he hoped once Sam had calmed down or whatever he could apologise and they could talk through things. He partly blamed himself.

He had gone back to the pills one week after he had ditched them down the toilet telling Sam that he wanted to stop. He felt so weak, he didn't know what to do. He needed her, but the way things were looking, he had pushed her one step too far.

Meanwhile across town, Zoe was still reeling from Sam's shock admission that she had been in a previous violent relationship with Dylan. Having heard this Zoe didn't bring it up for the rest of the night, and it wasn't long before Sam was near enough trolled.

'Sam I think you've had enough, don't you?' Zoe asked.

'No. not even close' Sam told her.

'Come on, you bed' Zoe told her. Sam grumbled before she stumbled to her feet and with help from Zoe. They got upstairs. And Zoe moved the bags from the bed and placed them onto the floor. And helped Sam into bed that night, once tucked up and asleep.

Zoe then left the spare room, and headed into the bathroom fetching a glass, running it under the tap. Before reaching into the cupboard and pulled two paractomol from the packet before placing it back into the box and cupboard before she headed back into the spare room with the glass of water and placed them on the bedside cabinet.

The bruise on Sam's cheek was slowly forming, and it was slowly visible. Before she left Sam to sleep, and headed back downstairs. And into the living room, she turned the channel over on the TV before noticing something on the floor and picked it up. It was a bit of paper, Zoe unfolded it to see what it was. It was Sam's handwriting.

Tom.

What happened today in the staffroom crossed a line, everything was fine this morning, sure we were late for the shift, but things were fine. And now look what's happened. I'm not sure I can trust you anymore. I know you've always had a temper and I know people have been on the receiving end, Dominic, and Karl. But I never thought for one spilt second I would be one of those people. I don't think I can be with you anymore, not after today.

I haven't told you this but the reason I fled to the army was because I suffered abuse in Dylan's hands too, he always drank too much and whenever he did. He always took it out on me. I gave you my word that I would help you. But what happened today made me realise something that maybe I'm not the right person to help you with your issues. I'm not saying I'm bailing out on you, because I'm not but I do think you need to see a specialist, someone who has experience in this department and not only that I do think you need to attend some anger management classes to learn how to control that temper of yours.

Saying this, I need some space. Time to think about what to do next. So if you really care for me. You will respect my wishes. And you will back off. And when I have thought about things, then I will come to you, but for now. I want you to leave me alone, I need breathing space.

I'm sorry

Sam

Zoe then folded the paper back again. She had a feeling that things weren't going to be that simple, that Tom wasn't going to let go that easily.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing Sam was aware of when she woke up the next morning was the pounding headache. Before she noticed the glass of water and paractomol on the bedside and she took them gratefully, before she looked around. It took her a moment or two to remember the events of the day before. And it all came back to her the argument with Tom.

Before the door to the room opened and it revealed Zoe. 'Ah your awake, bet you've got a hangover from hell right?' Zoe asked. 'Understatement of the century' Sam replied. 'Hardly surprising, the amount of shots you drank last night' Zoe replied, looking at Sam.

'Zoe do you mind if I don't go in today?' Sam asked her. 'It's fine. I already have cover arranged for you. Would you like me to deliver that note you wrote for Tom?' Zoe asked her. She saw Sam shake her head. 'Okay, well I suggest you have something to eat, and you sleep that hangover off' Zoe told her.

'Zoe if you see Tom. Don't tell him where I'm staying will you? He's the last person I want to see right now' Sam told her. 'I'll make sure he doesn't find out' Zoe replied. 'Thanks' Sam replied with a half heartily smile.

'I'll see you then shall I?' Zoe said. Sam nodding as she left the room. Before Zoe closed the door to the spare room, and got ready for work. Sam stayed awake until she heard the front door close before she snuggled back under the covers and soon fell into a deep sleep,

Zoe made it to the department half an hour later just as she noticed Tom pulling up in his car as well. Before Zoe noticed Fletch arriving, knowing that Sam was in serious need of having her mind taken off her troubles. She knew Fletch was just the right person to do that, he could brighten anyone's day.

Zoe got out of her car and locked up, before she headed to approach Fletch, not realising that Tom hadn't got out of his car yet or the fact that he had pulled up just behind where Fletch and Zoe were stood. He undid his window and listened in for the conversation.

'Fletch. I have a big favour to ask' Zoe said as she approached him.

'What would that be?' Fletch asked

'Sam and Tom are having a few difficulties right now, and she won't be in today. But I need you to do me a favour. She's badly in need of having her mind taken off things that's gone on with Tom. If I give you my spare keys, will you pop around lunch, and pay her a visit?' Zoe asked him.

'Sure I don't mind' Fletch replied. Well he did mind a bit, because he had plans with Tess. But Sam was a friend of his. And if a friend was in need, then plans with Tess were going to have to wait.

'Thanks Fletch you're a star, oh and if you see Tom. Don't let on that you know that she's staying at mine' Zoe told him.

'Secrets safe with me' Fletch replied before he pocketed the spare keys Zoe had given him before both of them walked into the E.D

Nether of them were aware that Tom had heard the whole conversation. Sam was Zoe's now was she. Time to pay her a visit.


	5. Chapter 5

** Two Updates in One Day. I'm spoiling you guys here. If You Ship Flam then you're going to love this chapter. As always reviews are appreciated. You may notice an Oliver mention in this chapter with his film that's come out on DVD.**

Later that morning, Sam awoke from her sleep, just as she heard the front door opening, she frowned for a moment, and surely Zoe wasn't back already? Before Sam's stomach growled with hunger, bringing her to the fact that she hadn't had any breakfast. 'Sam?' came a voice. It took a moment for it to register as Fletch. 'Fletch why are you..-'Sam paused.

'I have food, and a film. I came to check on you' he half smiled. 'Zoe put you up to this didn't she?' Sam asked suspiciously, 'Well. Maybe' Fletch admitted, before Sam's stomach grumbled again, she couldn't stay angry at Zoe on an empty stomach and anyhow food was more important.

'So I have a film and food. Shall we?' Fletch asked. 'Fine' Sam agreed. 'It's a good thing I brought food. Something tells me you haven't ate yet' Fletch said and he saw Sam nod.

'I'll just change into something a bit more decent shall I?' Sam said as she turned to head back up the stairs. While Fletch headed into the living room to set the film up.

'Fletch its not a soppy romantic film is it?' Sam asked. Not really wanting to sit through one of those.

'No, no the facility. Only came out a couple months ago. It's a horror film. That alright?' Fletch asked. 'Sounds Perfect.' Sam replied once she was changed into something more decent and headed down the stairs. She walked in and noticed that Fletch had already set the film up before she picked up the bag of food he had brought with him.

He looked at her for a few seconds. 'It's a nando's peri, peri chicken' Fletch informed her. 'Ah how did you know?' Sam asked him. 'A little bird told me' Fletch replied as he smiled at her. Something about his presence made Sam relax. She didn't feel as anxious as she would've done. Had it been Tom sat there.

'I'll just grab myself a plate, and you can start the film' Sam told him as she headed into the kitchen and found a plate for her food.

Twenty minutes later the film had started, and the drug trail had begun. Sam had finished, and placed her plate down on the floor. Before the squeamish bits began, and maybe once or twice Sam did duck under a pillow, and found herself clinging onto Fletch, Fletch noticed this and smiled at her, this earned him a playful punch to the chest.

They carried on this playfulness for another few minutes before Fletch started to tickle her, Sam couldn't help the giggles that escape from her. 'Fletch' she pleaded as he carried on.

'Say you surrender' he chuckled.

'Never' Sam replied. As she carried on trying to fight him off.

'Say it' he joked again

'Alright Adrian Fletcher you win. I surrender' Sam replied.

Before they both looked at each other. Fletch looked into her eyes, he could see past the façade that Sam always had up. Before he moved a strand of hair away from her eyes.

'Sam listen to me you are a brilliant doctor, I haven't been working alongside you for very long. But you are a great doctor. And Tom is an idiot because he clearly can't see it. Don't let this knock you down alright?' Fletch told her.

'Thanks Fletch, really thanks it means a lot' Sam smiled at him. Before Fletch looked at his watch. Shoot. His dinner break was over an hour ago.

'I Best be getting back. They'll wonder where I am' he told her suddenly he was almost sure he saw Sam frown.

'Do you have too?' she asked him.

'They're already a doctor down remember, you taking today off.' Fletch reminded her. Sam nodding remembering this, but after spending time with Fletch. She was sure she was ready to face Tom tomorrow.

'Thanks again, for you know coming over' Sam told him.

'It's what friends are for right? And Sam know you've always got a friend in me' Fletch told her. Before he hugged her.

Before Sam placed her chin on his shoulder and he patted her back. But it wasn't long before he pulled away.

'I'll best be getting back where's your phone?' he asked her. Sam handed it to him. And Fletch then typed his number into her contacts.

'You call me if you need me. No matter day or night. I'll be there' he told her with a smile before he picked up his coat. Sam walked him to the door.

She watched for a few moments as Fletch got into his car and drove off, once he was out of sight Sam was about to close the door when a foot blocked her way. She looked up and saw Tom..

'Tom'


	6. Chapter 6

_She watched for a few moments as Fletch got into his car and drove off, once he was out of sight Sam was about to close the door when a foot blocked her way. She looked up and saw Tom.._

_'Tom'_

**A/N: Quiet a sad chapter. But I promise this fic will have a happy ending. **

'Have you any idea how worried I've been huh? I leave work and I come home to find your stuff gone. No note. Nothing' Tom said trying to keep his tone firm, not letting anger spill into his bones. 'I'm sorry for worrying you but I am fine' Sam exclaimed. 'Yeah well I can see that' Tom told her. 'What do you want Tom?' Sam asked. 'For us to talk' he said. 'There's nothing to talk about Tom, me and you are over' Sam told him.

'You don't mean that' Tom said looking at her. 'I wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it, I'm sorry okay. But me and you just won't work' Sam said not looking at him.

'Is this because of what happened? It was an accident' Tom protested. 'but that's not just it though Tom, I can't put up with your shitty behaviour anymore, sooner or later if you carry on with this road of self destruction then you will end up endangering lives' Sam told him.

'You gave me your word' Tom reminded her. 'I know I gave you my word, and it's down to me you started taking the diazepam in the first place. I could lose my job and so could you' Sam told him.

'Please can't we just sort this out?' Tom asked. 'No Tom. I'm sorry' Sam told him not looking at him.

'You and Fletch seem close' Tom added. He had watched them from his car, before he got out. He saw the embrace.

'He's a friend' Sam said looking at him.

'And what's that you told me? Oh yeah you don't do touchy feely and I'm sure I saw you hug him' Tom said.

'He's a friend! And he's married in case you have forgotten. See this is why me and you won't work because you always get paranoid whenever I speak to another guy! I can't do it Tom' Sam said looking at him.

'I will whatever it takes to make it up to you, you name it and I'll do it. Please Sam don't do this to me. I need you' Tom hoping to reason with her.

'You want me to name it? Fine I'll name it. You back off, leave me alone, I need time to think. I need breathing space. When I am ready then I will come to you. And you're not to give Fletch a hard time at work when you see him alright? Other wise we really are done' Sam told him putting her foot down.

'Okay' Tom said taking in what she said. 'But we're not over though right?' he asked her.

'Not for now. But the relationship is defiantly 'Off' for the time being understood, and what happened in the staffroom will not happen again. That crossed a line' Sam told him.

'I know that' Tom replied calmly. 'So shall I see you tomorrow?' Tom asked.

'Yes. But you are to keep your distance understood?' she told him.

'Sure' Tom replied, the hurt was clear in his voice.

Meanwhile back at the ED department Fletch arrived back at the department and he headed inside, just as Tess appeared and she approached him. 'Adrian where have you been for the last hour? And more to the point you didn't turn up for our lunch date' Tess asked him before Zoe appeared and she noticed Fletch and Tess and decided she better clear things up with Tess and get Fletch off the hook and walked over to them.

'Tess before you tell Fletch off. The reason he disappeared for an hour is because I asked him to do me a favour. He probably should have told you that he was going for an early lunch' Zoe informed her.

'I'll let you off this time Adrian. But don't let it happen again' Tess told him before she walked off leaving Zoe and Fletch alone.

'Thanks for that, getting me off the hook' Fletch told her.

'It's the least I could do, so how was Sam when you left her?' Zoe asked him.

'I left her as happy as I could. You owe me one for it though' Fletch informed her.

'I'll buy you a drink later, deal?' Zoe asked.

'Sounds good. Best be getting back to work shall I?' he said

'Course, you do that' Zoe told him. Fletch headed back to work, and Zoe felt satisfied with herself. The risk had paid off.

Fletch headed to dispose of his coat into his locker and he went to check his phone before he put it back into his locker. And realised it wasn't in his pocket. Shoot, he left it with Sam.

He couldn't have imagined that this little mistake was going to cost him hugely next time he saw Tom.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Own Character for Fletch's wife. _

Later on that day Zoe's shift had finally ended, and what a long one it had been. The constant tension with Tom. She had managed to avoid running into him at least twice, because she knew that he would ask about Sam. And Zoe couldn't trust herself not to say anything. She massaged her achy feet when there was a knock at the door and it revealed Fletch 'You owe me that drink remember?' he said. 'I know, I know. Just give me a moment' Zoe replied. 'I'll wait for you at reception then' Fletch replied as he exited the office and headed downstairs.

Zoe soon pulled her jacket from the chair and placed it over her arm. Before she slipped back into her heels and left for the day, as she headed downstairs she saw Tom. He simply looked at her and she looked back at him before he walked away, not saying a word. She half expected Tom to be all hot headed and want to know where Sam was. This behaviour made Zoe suspicious, he couldn't possibly know where she was. Zoe had barely spent less then two minutes with him in the same room all shift.

None the less she soon met up with Fletch, and true to his word he was waiting at reception, 'Do you think Tom knows?' Zoe asked Fletch as they left the ED and headed to turn down the street for the pub.

'How can he possibly know?' Fletch asked. 'I don't know. He's not acting his usual self, he's acting odd. And when Tom Kent acts oddly its time to be concerned' Zoe said. 'Stop worrying.' Fletch told her and they headed inside. And Zoe brought him a drink before she left Fletch to it and headed to her car.

It took less then it usually would for her journey since it was late at night, and there was hardly any traffic around, and she soon made it home, picking up her bag and coat from her car. She soon locked up and headed up the pathway to the apartment, before rummaging around for her keys before she unlocked the door, and to her surprise she could hear the television on, she walked into the living room and sure enough she found Sam sat on the sofa.

'Someone looks a lot more cheerful than they did this morning' Zoe commented,

'Well this morning, one had a hangover from hell, and then one had a visit from a friend at work' Sam informed her.

Zoe mentally prepared herself to be yelled at. But it never came to her surprise.

'Who are you and what have you done with Sam Nicholls?' Zoe questioned.

'I'm still here Zoe. A visit from Fletch was just what the doctor ordered' Sam replied with an eyebrow raised.

'Well thank heavens for that. You had me scared there for a moment I thought you were going to murder me for it' Zoe said.

'I wouldn't do that anyway, and speaking of which I'm ready for work tomorrow' Sam informed her.

'Are you sure?' Zoe asked.

'Yep. I need to anyway, Fletch left his phone. So I need to return his belongings. His wife's called him four times already, and I daren't answer it in case she gets the wrong end of the stick' Sam told her.

Meanwhile back at the ED, Tom headed to reception when he noticed that nether Louise or Noel was there and it took him a few minutes to find the staff files. And he rummaged through them, looking for one, and only one.

And he found it. Before stuffing the file up his Holby Jumper and placed the files back in the place he found them. Before heading to the staffroom. It was vacant nobody there. Before Tom opened the file and scanned down the details

_Adrian 'Fletch' Fletcher _

_Next Of Kin: Scarlett Fletcher – Wife._

Tom dotted down the number that was in the file before he stashed the file into his locker before dialling the number it took a few rings before Scarlett answered the other end.

'Hi, is that Mrs Fletcher?' Tom spoke into the phone and when he heard Scarlett say yes.

'I have some interesting news about your husband Adrian' Tom said

He heard Scarlett ask what it was. And Tom deviously replied.

'I have reason to believe your husband is sleeping, with my girlfriend'...


	8. Chapter 8

'Got you a coffee, just the way you like it' Tom said handing Sam one of the coffees that he was holding, Sam accepted it from him. 'Tom, you didn't have to' she said. 'I know, I know but I thought I would' he said with a smile.

This wasn't returned by Sam. 'I know we have to work together so, we're going to have to mountain a civil working relationship. I don't want our personal relationship affecting our work ok?' she said looking at him. 'Message understood and cleared' as they both headed into the ED department. And were about to head to change from they're clothes into they're scrubs when Zoe stopped them in they're tracks.

'Ahh you can put those coffees down, they're going to have to wait. There's been an accident at a theme park, ride stuck fifty feet above air, so they're going to need someone with abseiling experience, and most of the casualties are children so Tom you're going as well. Here are your overalls, and Sam here is your helmet since you will be going by bike. Tom you will go with Jeff and Dixie. Oh and I'd advise you both get changed in the toilets Fletch and his wife have been in a heated argument well don't just stand there, go and get change' she informed them, before leaving them to it.

Sam picked up her overalls along with the helmet, and shoes that Zoe had given them and she headed to the toilets while Tom didn't, he headed around outside the staffroom and sure enough he smirked to himself at the chaos he had caused, he could see the two in a heated argument before

'TOM!'

Tom turned at the sound of his name and saw a crossed looking Zoe stood there. 'What did I just tell you and Sam? Change in the toilets now!" Zoe said. 'I'm going now' Tom said 'Good' Zoe replied. Before walking away once again, and Tom headed to the toilers to change. Sam was already changed and now she was waiting for Tom to hurry up. He too soon appeared in his green doctor overalls.

'Tom I believe you're with us' said Jeff. As Sam placed her motorbike helmet on, and securing it into place. Both Sam and Tom then headed to the ambulance bay and true to Zoe's word. There stood a bike next to the ambulance that Tom was going to be travelling in before he pulled Sam to one side.

'I know you get a thrill from helping patients on scene but please don't put yourself at any risk any means necessarily' Tom asked her. Sam rolled her eyes

'I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself' she told him.

'Yes well, too many close calls could one day end in disaster and we both don't want that now do we?' Tom said

'Tom!' said Jeff as he and Dixie appeared. Both Sam and Tom headed back into the ambulance bay before Jeff noticed Sam was all kitted out for the bike.

'You sure you know how ride one of these?' Jeff asked as Sam hopped onto the bike.

'Course' Sam replied before she dotted down the postcode of the location, they had received into the built in sat nav on the bike.

'Right shall you get there before us, and you most probably will. Your not to abseil until the fire crew arrives' Jeff informed Sam,

'Okay, understood.' Sam replied.

'No princess I'm serious' Jeff said before whispering in Sam's ears 'Dixie's rule' and this caused her to laugh.

'Let's get going then' Sam said as Tom headed to the back of the ambulance and he closed the door behind him. Jeff got into the passenger side as Sam started the engine.

'Oh and Dixie?' Sam said.

'Yeah?' Dixie replied.

'Race Ya'


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: sorry for the awful grammar in the previous chapter, it was kind of rushed so I didn't get chance to read it back before posting, but enjoy :) **

'Jesus this is bad' Sam muttered and true to Jeff's words she was the first one to arrive on scene, having passed Dixie and Jeff on the road heading to location. She could see the ride that was the accident, and the amount of anxious parents gathering around the scene. Sam could also see Norman and a couple of other paramedics and along with police officers. But no fire crew. Sam frowned. Not sure whether there was enough time to wait for the fire service in order to assist casualties. She cut the ignition of the bike before undoing her helmet before reaching for her medical bag along with the other that contained the abseil requirements.

And she headed over to where Norman was, but it wasn't long before she ran into an anxious parent about her child. 'You're a doctor right? Please help my son' she pleaded. 'I will get around to treating your son in a moment, but for now I need to speak to my colleague, so just give me a moment and I'll look him over' Sam told the parent before finding Norman.

'So Norman do we know the backlog of what happened here?' Sam asked him.

'School trip to theme park. The ride was just setting off when there was a huge bang, a puff of smoke and it stopped just below the drop, it is believed to be about a fifty foot drop. So you're going to have to climb to the top of the rollercoaster and from that point you need to abseil down the track' Norman informed her.

Sam headed in direction of where Norman pointed to the stairs of the ride and Sam headed that way before Norman could stop her. 'Doctor Nicholls it's not safe. You need to wait for the fire crew' he told her.

'And if we do that, we could have dead bodies on our hands. I know what I'm doing. I've done abseiling before' Sam informed him.

Thinking of the time in the cave with Dylan and the most recently. When she came back with grit butt and Tom helped to get the quarry out of her backside. Thinking of this brought a smile to her face that was one of the good times her relationship with Tom had.

Sam was busying walking up the stairs to the top of the rollercoaster. It was quiet a steep hill. Never mind the extra baggage of a medical kit to add extra weight but Sam made it, and she was busying herself, getting into her harness, just as Dixie, Tom and Jeff arrived on scene. All three of them thinking the same. This was pretty serious.

'Where's Sam?' Dixie said looking around.

'There she is' Tom said pointing to the top of the rollercoaster ride. Dixie sighed,

'So much for waiting for the fire crews' she sighed.

'You know what Sam's like. She likes to be in the front of the action, there's no stopping her when the thrill of treating patients is running through her veins' Tom said in defence of his former girlfriend.

'Yes well we're not sure if the roller coaster is fully secure. The theme park have turned the rides electrical fuse off but anything could happen' Dixie sighed, as she watched from the ground as Sam began to abseil down from the secure starting point of the rollercoaster.

Sam slowly headed down the rollercoaster track, taking it as steady as possible. Heights didn't bother her, she turned to look how far she was from the carriage, considering it was meant to have stopped at the top of the dropping point. That clearly wasn't the case.

It just a bit further down from the tipping point, but it was still stuck fifty feet in the air. Before Sam misplaced her footing and fell to the track's metal surface, she couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips, which echoed on her radio,

'Sam! Sam come in, are you alright?' Dixie's voice came through the radio.

'Fine. Just misplaced my footing' Sam replied. Ignoring the throbbing pain of her knee which had taken all the impact before she felt something warm slipping down from her forehead, placing a finger to it, before pulling her finger away, it was red. With blood.

But that was the least of her worries as she made it to the carriage. Unhooking herself from the abseil wires. Holding into the secure bars of the carriage she managed to walk about the carriage before noticing the patients and decided that the two in the front, would've taken the most impact and they would probably need the most care.

'I'm a doctor from Holby ED can you tell me your names?' she asked the two lads at the front.

'Mike' one of the replied.

'Milo' the other replied.

'Okay Mikey, Milo, my name is Sam. We're going to get you out of here alright, can you tell me where it hurts' she asked.

'I cant feel my legs!' Mikey cried out. Sam noticing that his legs were trapped behind the safely bar before grabbing her radio.

'Dixie, come in. Dixie' Sam said once she heard Dixie's voice come over the radio,

'What's the problem Sam?' she asked.

'when are the fire crews getting here? We need to get this lad out' Sam asked.

'They won't be here for another hour' Dixie replied.

'He may not have that long Dix, can you send Tom down?' Sam asked. Tom was startled by the sound of his name.

'Sure' Dixie replied before she turned to Tom.

'Your next mate' she said,

A shear of fear was installed in Tom.


	10. Chapter 10

'That has to be the single most terrifying thing I have ever done' Tom announced once his feet touched the carriage.

'Says the man that arrived in the helicopter, what? You think I've forgotten?' Sam said, the fact that Tom was scared of heights highly amused her. She couldn't help but smile to herself.

'Well at least I don't have a childish fear. I'm not scared of the dark!' Tom retorted.

'Tom that was a bit uncalled for. You know my reasons behind it' Sam told him in a cold tone.

'No it wasn't uncalled for. You were making fun of my fear of heights so I made fun of yours. If you can't take. Don't give' he told her.

'Sorry to interfere with your lovers tiff, but the pain in my legs is getting worse' Mikey cried out. This brought Sam and Tom back to the attention that they had patients to attend to.

'I'm going to give you some ketamine, it may make you seem out of it, but it's a very good painkiller' Tom announced.

'I don't care what it's called. Just give me the damn thing' Mikey said. As the pain in his legs got worse.

'They always arrive when the hard works nearly done!' Sam sighed when she noticed the fire crews arriving, before she winced. Tom noticed.

'You okay?' he asked in a concern tone. Noticing her wince.

'Fine. It's just my knee' Sam replied. Not wanting to tell him, she took a tumble. But he probably heard her yelp anyway.

'So are you two an item?' Mikey asked looking at the pair.

'No' both Sam and Tom said at the same time

'Aw that's a shame, you'd be great together' Mike said he had noticed these two doctors, they were bickering like a married couple.

'You think so?' Tom asked him.

'Yeah I do' Mike replied.

'I've been there, done that. Worn the t-shirt' Sam replied interfering with the gentleman's conversation just as a fire officer approached

'What part of waiting for us. Do you doctors not get?' he asked as he looked at the pair.

'If we had waited for you to arrive we may have had a carriage of dead bodies to deal with.' Sam replied in a sarcastic tone.

'Less of the sarcasm lady' the fire officer said.

'Whatever. So you going to get Mikey out here or are you going to stand there all day doing nothing?' Sam asked in the same cocky tone.

'We need to secure this first' the fireman replied looking at the track.

'I'm sorry but mate if I and my colleague can abseil down the track. I'm pretty sure it can handle a bunch of fire crew' Tom said. Hearing this fireman had to agree.

'So who's first?' he asked looking at the carriage

'Mikey. He's stabilised. But is complaining of loss of sensation in his legs so when you remove this bar. You're going to have to be very carefully. The same goes for Milo here' Sam explained pointing to the lad next to Mikey.

'And what about the rest of the kids?' the fire man said.

'Most of them are minor injuries, Mikey and Milo are our priority' Tom explained.

'Ok, well you two can abseil back up the track. And you can leave the rest to us' the fire officer replied.

'Are you kidding?' Sam said. Not really sure she had the strength to climb up the track. With her knee.

'Do I look like I'm joking?' the fire officer said, his tone thick with sarcasm

'Fine' Sam rolled her eyes. Before she reconnected herself to the abseil, and off she and Tom went. It took them less then half an hour to reach the top. And once more Sam winced.

'What happened to you?' Tom asked as he noticed her pain.

'I told you. It's nothing' Sam replied not wanting the fuss.

'It's clearly not nothing. Come on Sam this is me your talking to' Tom replied.

'Fine. I misplaced my footing on the abseil down, and smacked my knee on the track. There you happy now?' she asked not looking at him.

'Want me to take a look?' he asked.

'No. but I could do with some pain relief though' she replied.

Tom rolled his eyes before reaching for a needle that contained morphine.

'You may feel a sharp scratch' he announced.

'Yeah, Yeah' Sam replied sarcastically

'Five of morphine. Going in' he said and he injected the needle.

'That cuts going to need stitching when we get back' came Jeff's voice as he saw Sam and Tom. And the now dried blood on Sam's forehead.

'I've had far worse' Sam replied. Before the pain in her knee was wearing off. It meant the morphine had kicked in. she hoped it wouldn't wear off until she got to the E.D. as she got back to her feet, she could see Mikey and Milo on a stretcher each.

'I'll go with Mikey, you go with Milo' Sam told Tom who nodded. Sam climbed into the back of the ambulance. Jeff closing the doors behind her. And they set off

'You're an idiot you know' Mikey told Sam.

'Excuse me?' Sam said.

'You and that doctor. You're an idiot, he didn't take his eyes off you' Mikey told her. He had noticed that.

'I think that's the ketamine talking' Sam replied.

'nah. I'm serious. When a man is in love, you see it in his eyes. He loves you' Mikey told her.

'I think you're mistaken' Sam replied.

'If you say so, but I know I'm right' Mikey replied. Before they arrived at the E.D

Jeff opened the doors and it revealed Zoe, Fletch, Ash and Tess waiting at the doors.

'So what have we got?' Ash asked.

'This is Mikey, involved with a rollercoaster accident, he's had ten of ketamine and five of morphine. Loss of sensation in both legs. Unconscious but briefly. Tom is on his way in with another lad Milo.' Sam informed the guys,

'Right thanks Sam. Let's get him straight into rhesus' Ash explained. As Sam limped behind. Once she saw Mikey being taken into rhesus. She headed to find herself a vacant cubicle to see the extend of the injuries to her knee. She found it, before pulling the curtain around her before slipping onto the bed and undid her boots before doing up the green overall to see the extend of her knee. It was swollen, and the bruising was already fast appearing when the curtains opened and it revealed Fletch.

'Ouch that looks nasty, looks like somebody's been in the wars this afternoon' he said. As he saw it.

'I've had worse' Sam replied.

'Well Zoe sent me to check on you, and to stitch that head wound' Fletch informed her.

Sam sighed, before remembering what Zoe had said before she and Tom had left. The argument.

'Everything okay between you and your wife? Zoe mentioned you guys have had an argument' Sam asked.

'It was over nothing' Fletch replied, clearly not wanting to talk about it. So Sam left it before he got what he would need to stitch Sam's wound.

Before the cubicle opened once more and this time it revealed Scarlett. She looked at them both. 'Well isn't this cosy' she said.

'Scarlett I'm treating a colleague here, can it wait?' Fletch asked.

'Fine. Ten minutes Adrian' Scarlett said before she left, leaving Fletch and Sam to it.

Just as Tom arrived with Milo and he too was taken to rhesus. Tom decided to fetch himself a drink. Without looking where he was going he knocked into Scarlett.

'I do apologise' Tom said

'Its fine' Scarlett replied before Tom looked at her again.

'Scarlett? Is that you?' Tom asked

'Tom? Tom Kent, my god it's been a while!' Scarlett said.

'You're telling me! How have you been?' he asked.

I've been good, how about you? Made it as a doctor I see?' she asked looking at him.

'Yeah, I have, listen fancy grabbing a coffee. I think we both need to catch up' Tom said.

'Maybe another time yeah? I'm waiting for Adrian' Scarlett informed him.

'Adrian, as in Fletch?' Tom asked

'Yeah. He's my husband' Scarlett informed Tom

'You're kidding! Wow!' Tom muttered.

'You know what actually getting a coffee seems a good enough idea' she said looking at Tom.

'Alright I'll show you the way to the canteen' Tom informed her and they both headed in the direction

**A/N: so what connection do you think Tom and Scarlett have? :)) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so its time for Tom and Sam to get back together in this chapter. Me thinks! But for how long? And I'm totally shocked that no one has actually guessed the connection as it's revealed in this chapter.**

Tom and Scarlett made they're way into the canteen Tom turned to face her 'white, milky, two sugars isn't it?' he asked. 'Ahh you remembered' Scarlett smiled at Tom as he headed to fetch the drinks, she watched him for a few minutes. Before Tom appeared holding two cups and he handed Scarlett hers.

'Thanks Tom, so tell me what's gone on in your life since we last spoke and saw each other?' Scarlett asked. 'Nothing much really. Just became a doctor that's all' Tom explained. 'Oi Kent you have to give me more than that... so there's not a girl on the scene then?' Scarlett asked. Before she noticed Tom blushing.

'There is, isn't there. You little animal. So come on spill. Tell me all about her then' Scarlett asked.

'I'll tell you mine after you tell me about how and when and god forbid you married Fletch!" Tom asked, wanting to keep the conversation away from him and Sam.

'No, way you're not getting out of this one easily. What if I told you that a few nights ago? I had an anonymous phone call from somebody claiming that Adrian is apparently cheating on me with this guy's girlfriend' Scarlett explained.

To a stunned Tom. How didn't he recognise Scarlett's voice? Saying that it had been a good few years since they last saw and spoke to each other so it wasn't surprising that he hadn't recognised the voice

'Do you think he's cheating though?' Tom asked her.

'Well he has been a bit distant of late, I mean we're fine. But it's hard to keep the intimacy when you have three children and never a moment alone. But if he is cheating and that's a very big if. Wouldn't surprise me if it was that brunette he was treating when I saw him half an hour ago' Scarlett finished.

This caused Tom to choke on his drink. Because he knew that Zoe had sent Fletch to check on Sam.

'You think Sam and Fletch are…' Tom spluttered

'I'm not sure. They are close though. Enough about me. So tell me about this girl that's tamed the amazing womanizing Tom Kent' Scarlett asked.

'Her name is Sam. She is amazing. But me being me a screw up. I've gone and messed it up. Because I'm nothing but a person that's come from foster care and made something of himself. Everything I touch I end up destroying' Tom said.

'Tom. Never say that about yourself again okay? From what I remember of you. You are not the screw up you think you are. I'm sure you and Sam can work things out' Scarlett replied.

'Have you told Fletch you were adopted?' Tom asked changing the conversation. He saw Scarlett shake her head.

'No. and that's the way it's staying, have you told Sam?' Scarlett asked.

'Yeah. You have to tell your partner these things. It's not a good thing to keep it from them. Keeping it from them is like your admitting you're ashamed that you grew up in care' Tom added.

'Its not that I'm ashamed. I just don't think it matters to be quiet fare. I've grown to accept that I wasn't good enough for my parents. And anyway I have my foster parents there as good as any real mother and father anyhow. I wouldn't want two better people as my parents' Scarlett told him.

'You have a point there' Tom agreed thinking of his own foster parents. Before his pager went off, and he took it from his pocket.

'Sorry duty calls' he said placing his coffee down.

'It was good to see you anyway Tom. It was nice catching up' Scarlett said.

'We should do this again sometime' he said getting to his feet

'We shall. I'll pass my number onto Adrian so he can give it you' Scarlett said.

'You do that' Tom said with a smile before leaving and headed back to the department to find Sam at reception.

'I've been looking for you' Sam said looking at him

'Why? What's up?' Tom asked.

'Can we talk?' she asked.

'Okay.' He said puzzled before she led the way to the relative's room that was empty and Tom closed the door behind her.

'So what's this about?' Tom asked.

'Something Mike said on the way to the ED' Sam started off.

'What about him?' Tom asked

'He said something about when a man is in love, you see it in his eyes. Then he called me an idiot.' Sam explained. Tom chuckled.

'And what's that got to do with me?' Tom asked

'Well is he telling the truth?' Sam asked

'Are you seriously asking me do I love you? Honestly Sam Nicholls you are the most stubborn, the most amazing woman I have ever met. Of course I bloody love you. What do you take me for?' Tom said.

'That's all I needed to hear' Sam replied before pulling him closer towards her. Stretching on her tiptoes. She placed her lips to his. A few minutes later she pulled away.

'Good because believe it or not I love you too' she said. Before Tom pulled her closer into his arms. Reconnecting they're lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam and Tom stood there for a few minutes, heads moving in perfect sync with each other until the need for air became too much and they broke apart. Smirking at each other. Both of them thinking the same thing 'on call room' they both said at the same time. This caused a fit of giggles to erupt between them.

'So does this mean we're back on after I declared my undying love for you' Tom asks with a smirk across his face. 'One step at a time eh' Sam replied slipping her hand into Tom's and she lead the way out of the relatives room and headed to the on call room. Only to find two other people in there. Tom opened the door in shock at the sight.

'Fletch? Tess? What the hell is going on in here' was the stunned reaction from Sam.

'Guys it wasn't what it looked like!' Fletch tried to protest as he flung his scrub shirt back on.

'Of course it was what it looked like. Fletch your married and nurse Bateman I thought you of all people should know better!' Sam said looking at Tess, who was unsure of what do with herself.

'Fletch what would you have done if it had been Scarlett that had walked in on you two?' Tom asked.

'How do you even know my wife?!' Fletch asked looking at Tom. Who looked at Sam who clearly wanted an explanation to this new discovery.

'I. We. We knew each other from college' Tom lied, knowing that Scarlett hadn't told Fletch that she was adopted. This gave him another death look from Sam.

'I'll explain to you later' Tom told her. 'You better do!' Sam replied still not happy before she walked out of the on call room.

'You've really blown it there mate' Fletch said with a smile.

'And so have you, sleeping with your boss!' Tom snapped.

'Please don't say anything Tom' Tess spoke up from the corner.

'I won't say anything. But really Fletch, Scarlett doesn't deserve this' Tom said.

'Me and Scarlett haven't been right for years' Fletch said,

'So? That doesn't mean it gives you permission to stray. Think about what you're doing Fletch. Think of your children. How hurt they'd be if they learnt! I suggest you both end this now before it gets even messier. Now I have to find Sam to explain. Think about what I have said!' Tom said before walking out leaving Fletch and Tess with his words ringing in they're ears.

Tom looked firstly in the staffroom it was empty. He sighed before heading out the ED knowing Sam was more likely to be at the peace garden because that's where he knew she always went for a moment alone, and sure enough that's where he found her. He sat down beside her.

'So you going to give me an explanation' Sam asked looking at him.

'I know Scarlett because we grew up in care together.' Tom explained.

'So she wasn't an ex girlfriend or anything then?' Sam asked.

'No, no of course not! I have never thought of her like that. She's more of a little sister then anything else' Tom explained.

'So why did you lie to Fletch about knowing her?' Sam asked.

'Scarlett hasn't told him, she was adopted. I couldn't exactly say I know your wife because we grew up together in care could I' Tom explained.

'So why hasn't she told Fletch?' Sam asked.

'I don't know. She just thinks it doesn't matter to be fair' Tom said

'Like you didn't' Sam said remembering that she had discovered Tom was adopted after a patient with a slimier background had dropped hints.

'So we are ok now? Now I've explained' Tom asked her.

'I think I can live with that yes' Sam said with a smile.

'Good' Tom replied as he kissed her forehead.

'What are we going to do about Fletch and Tess though?' Sam asked suddenly.

'We're not going to say anything' Tom explained

'But Scarlett. She's your friend. You can't keep something like this from her.' Sam said

'Well I've told Fletch and Tess they need to end it before it becomes even messier' Tom explained.

Later on that day Sam had avoided bumping into Fletch at every turn in the shift to say she found it awkward along with Tess as well. It wasn't long before her shift ended and Sam had just finished changing from her scrubs when the door opened and it revealed Fletch. And he walked over to her.

'Sam I need to know you won't say anything' Fletch said in a whisper.

'Do you know what affairs do to marriages? They destroy them! Take it from mine and Dylan! Yes we didn't have children but still it ruins them Fletch! Why risk everything your children just for a fling!' Sam retorted.

'Keep your voice down!' Fletch hissed.

'It has to be said Fletch!' Sam retorted.

'Says you. And I've noticed you've forgiven Tom. So what he did to you have been forgotten now has it?' Fletch snapped.

'Leave me and Tom out of this' Sam replied.

'No, because you know it's true. So what you going to do every time he raises his hand. Flinch? You'll always be scared every time he becomes angry because you know there's always a chance it could happen again!' Fletch snapped.

'It was a one off. It won't happen again' Sam replied

'It will happen again Sam. You think it won't but it will. It's only a matter of time' Fletch replied.

'You know nothing!' Sam retorted.

'I know enough. I've seen domestic violence with my own eyes I'm in that position' he said.

'I don't believe you' Sam said looking at him.

'You don't believe me okay then' Fletch said before he pulled his scrub trousers up and they showed the many scars, bruises on his legs.

'Fletch I-' Sam said stunned.

'And your really sure it won't happen with Tom?' he said.

'How did you get those.' She asked.

'Who do you think?' Fletch replied.

'Scarlett?' she asked and saw Fletch nod.

'Now do you really think my affair with Tess is such a bad thing? I'm planning on leaving Scarlett. Because I can't do it anymore Sam' Fletch said.

'I won't say anything' Sam replied.

'Thank you' Fletch said before doing down his scrub trousers. Before leaving her with his words ringing in her ears.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam found herself lost in thought after what Fletch had said. Tom couldn't possibly be capable of hitting her again could he? She wasn't sure. But she now knew that she had a fear of his temper. That was something she would never admit to, because she knew it would hurt him. she didn't know how long she had been sat there when a hand placed itself on her shoulder. Causing her to jump out of her skin, then realising it was Tom and the hurt expression on his face. He clearly didn't expect her to flinch the way she had.

Having seen this Tom frowned. 'You know I won't ever hurt you right?' Tom said looking at her. 'I know Tom' Sam replied not looking at him. 'I don't think you do, I don't want you living in fear. What can I do to make it up to you so you're not frightened of me anymore?' he asked.

'Tom you don't have to do anything' Sam replied. 'Yes I do, because I don't want you living in fear every time I may get angry. And I know you're scared. Your pupils are dilated. You know the one thing you cannot hide when it comes to fear' he told her.

'What about anger management classes?' she asked looking at him

Tom snorted 'no way!' he said

'Please? For me?' Sam asked. Tom looked at her, before he sighed,

'Fine, only for you though' he said looking at her.

'Thanks Tom' Sam replied, before Tom pulled her closer towards him and he kissed her forehead. It wasn't long before they got up to leave. Hand in hand. As they left they saw Zoe heading down the stairs with a smile on her face.

'Good to see you two have sorted things out at last, so I'm guessing you won't be coming back to mine tonight then?' she asked looking at Sam.

'We're taking it slowly' Sam replied, and Tom nodded to this information.

'And thanks again for letting me stay. I really appreciated it' Sam said suddenly.

'Your welcome and Tom. Take better care of her this time or I'll wind your neck in' Zoe told him.

'Is that a threat?' Tom joked.

'Think of it as a warning' Zoe replied...

'But no seriously Tom, take care of her this time alright. Don't let me down or you'll have me to answer too' Zoe told him before walking away and leaving them to it.

'You didn't tell me you were up close and tight with the boss' Tom asked looking at Sam.

'Yeah well... We've always been friends so' Sam replied before they walked out of the E.D

'So where to then?' Tom asked as they made it out of the entrance of the ED.

'Depends on what you want to do' Sam asked.

'We could go back to mine?' Tom offered.

'Sounds good to me' Sam muttered and they headed to Tom's apartment which was a short walk. It wasn't too far. And they made it. Tom unlocked the door and allowed Sam to go in first. Then he followed closing the door behind him.

Tom picked up the mail that was scattered along the mat while Sam took off her jacket and hung it up on the hanger. Before making herself comfortable on the couch, she noticed that things hadn't really changed since the last time she was here. And she liked that.

Before Tom appeared in the room he placed the mail down on the coffee table apart from one letter that he was holding in his hands. He didn't recognise the writing at all.

'Tom, what you got there?' Sam asked. Looking at him.

'Just a letter' Tom answered as he looked at the envelope before he opened it and pulled out the inside contains and unfolded the paper inside it was more writing, it was a letter to him. And he began to read. His expression changed. Sam noticed this.

'Tom, whose that letter from?' she asked.

'Nothing important' Tom answered her question before he went to place the letter back into the envelope, Sam grabbed it from him. And read it.

'I'll have that back thank you very much!' he said snatching the letter out of her hands.

'Are you going to visit him?' Sam asked.

'No' came a cold hearted reply from Tom.

'Tom. I think you should. You can get your answers. And know why you were adopted' Sam said,

'I said no!' he snapped angrily. Scaring Sam,

'Okay, sorry I suggested it' Sam muttered. Then Tom realised his mistake

'You have nothing to be sorry for. I should be the one apologising' he said suddenly, before he placed his arms around her. But Sam shrugged it off.

'It's going to take a lot more then just apologising Tom' she replied before she got to her feet and left the room, heading to fetch herself a glass of water. Leaving Tom sat there on his own.


	14. Chapter 14

**Massive thank you on the reviews. Follows and favourites! Only just noticed that this has had over 4,839 views! Thank you ever so much. I have started a sequel to this fic. 'In your darkest hour' but it focus's on Fletch and Sam. Rather than Sam and Tom. **

**You don't have to read it if you don't like the pairing but I thought I would mention it, anyway enjoy. This Chapter is basically a carry on from Chapter Two where Sam made that shocking admission to Zoe about Dylan. **

Tom got to his feet when he realised that Sam hadn't returned from fetching a glass of water. So he headed in direction of the kitchen. And sure enough he saw Sam with her back to him and a glass on the kitchen counter. He approached her carefully. Before he placed a hand on her shoulder and once more she shrugged it off before looking at Tom. 'I said I was sorry' he muttered.

'Sorry isn't good enough Tom you have a promise to keep and you're already struggling to keep it. Maybe us getting back together was a mistake' she said. Looking at him.

'You don't mean that' Tom muttered.

'Do you know what? I'm not sure what to think anymore. I want to give us another go. But I can't. Not till you've got that temper of yours under control' Sam told him.

'You're scared of me aren't you?' he said looking at her.

'No. I'm not scared of you. It's your temper that scares me' Sam admitted.

'What do I have to do so you're not scared of me anymore?' he asked.

'You know. Anger management if you really care about me you'll give it a go and you won't quit' she told him.

'I'll do anything for you' he told her.

'That's all I'm asking Tom. You take classes' Sam told him,

'I'll do it. For you' he said

'Do you want to know why your temper scares me so much Tom? It's because of Dylan' Sam told him. Tom raised his eyebrows

'What's Dylan got to do with this?' Tom asked.

'I was seventeen when I first met Dylan. He was the same person he is now back then. But everything was fine. I fell for him hard. But then he started drinking heavily. We'd argue a lot whenever he came home from drinking in the pub. Usually it'd be over something silly. But it'd get blown out of portion. And he'd lash out. Usually taking it out on me. The first time. He swore it'd never happen again. But it did. It repeatedly did. It took me a good few years to realise I was one of those women. And when I was twenty I finally had enough. I fled to the army.

And I also made a promise to myself that I would never ever put myself through that again. And when you that incident that day made me remember that promise. I should have told you this sooner but Dylan made me swear not say anything' Sam finished.

'Sam I, I don't know what to-'Tom sputtered.

'Don't. Just don't. I can't stand the sympathy. Anyway you're not Dylan. You are a completely different person. The difference between you is he hasn't made me fall in love with him. You have. So Tom now you know. You have to promise me you'll work on your anger' Sam told him.

'I will. I promise.' He told her before wrapping his arms around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder. Sam turned to face him, pulling him closer towards her.

'I love you Thomas Kent. Don't you forget that' she told him.

'I love you too' Tom replied. He made a vow to work on his anger because he wasn't going to put Sam through what Dylan did.


End file.
